A Private Moment Part 1
by Emerald Eyes of Flame
Summary: Harry and Severus are sharing an intimate moment when a very nosy godfather walks in. Fluffy oneshot. Hints at RLSB pairing. Warning: SLASH!


**A Very Private Moment**

**Summary:** Harry and Severus are sharing an intimate moment when a very nosy godfather walks in. Fluffy oneshot. Hints at RLSB pairing. Warning: SLASH!

**Disclaimer: **Believe it or not, the characters don't belong to me, although the plot does. If my story sounds like someone else's, I'm sorry, but I didn't copy anyone else's idea.

**Author: **Right! Hey everyone! Okay, it's Severus and Harry, mentions of Remus and Sirius. Also Harry becomes friendly with Draco, Pansy and Blaise. They call a truce with the Golden Trio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MMMmm!!! That feels sooooo good, Severus!" a moan came from my godson's room.

**WTF!!! What the hell was going on in there?!**

"MMmmm!!! Please Sev, more!"

"Patience Harry," Snivellus' voice was unmistakable.

**Sick, cradle robbing bastard!!!**

"I want to feel your whole hand, Sev! Oh please!!!"

**I cringed to hear my godson begging like that, and images sprang up in my mind unbidden at his words. Oh! The horrors! SHUDDER!!!!**

"One finger at a time Harry, one finger at a time."

"NO! Please Sev! Harder! Ungh!!!"

**AAAAHHHH!!!! I'll kill that fucking bastard! He was deflowering my precious, unbelievably naïve godson! AAAHH!! **

"Harder! MMHHH!!! Oh, just there! MMHHH!! Oh yeah!! Right there!! Oh god that feels so good!"

**Jesus sodding Christ! I have got to make these walls more soundproof, or at least thicker, dammit!**

"Oh my god!!" Harry suddenly screamed.

**I jumped with shock, fearing that a Death Eater had Apparated into the room. Then I realised exactly what was going on in there and winced at the horribly vivid, detailed images going through my head.**

"Just Severus is fine, but I suppose I could make do with God," he smirked.

**That sadistic bastard! He was doing it on purpose, I knew it! It was his revenge for all the pranks I played on him. He was going to scar me for life and drive me fucking insane, using my own godson!!!!!!! Already I can feel the particles of my highly intellectual brain dissolving. AAAH-!!**

"AAAHHH!!! That's it! Mmmph, oh yes! That's the spot! Oh god, harder!"

**That's it! I had to stop this before I lost my (according to Moony) my already deranged mind.**

**I flung open the door and sprang inside, with a loud AHA! One hand went up to cover my eyes from the horrifying sight of Snivellus…**

**Giving my godson a back massage? **

**I peeked through my fingers and almost groaned aloud at what I saw. Harry was lying spread eagled on the bed, and sitting up next to him, with a smirk on his face was Snivellus, the tips of his fingers pressing onto the small of Harry's back. **

**Oh for the love of god! A fucking back massage? You have got to be kidding me!**

"Siri? Is there something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" asked my adorable, thankfully virgin godson, looking worried for his godfather's sanity.

"Was Snivel, I mean Snape giving you a back massage?"

"Yeah. He gives wicked massages!"

"Just a massage? Nothing more?"

"What do you mean?"

**See what I mean when I say naïve?**

"Nothing, I'm just asking."

"Oh, well yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Oh, um nothing. Just, you were kinda loud in your enjoyment and I thought it was something else."

Harry blushed, and thankfully seemed to understand.

"Why, what did you think it was?"

And then maybe not.

"Yes Black? What did you think was going on?" Snape spoke for the first time, the smirk on his face making it all to clear he knew exactly what I had thought.

"Oh umm, nothing at all! Hee hee!" I said rather weakly.

**I quickly walked out of the room. Right that's it! I have got to stop doing that! Harry is still a virgin and will remain so while in my house. Right, I needed something to cheer me up. I know! I'll go and annoy Moony. Or better yet, I'll go and bugger Moony senseless again. **

**A/N: Yeh, I know! No one moans like that just from a bloody massage! But read the sequel to this and you'll understand. Sequel coming out soon!**

**Review plz!!**


End file.
